<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by Shiqe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755018">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiqe/pseuds/Shiqe'>Shiqe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Homestuck, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5, Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Choking, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Passing Out, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiqe/pseuds/Shiqe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Kinktober 2020!<br/>This is my first time doing a Kinktober, and it’s harder than I thought, so don’t expect all days to be on time. I’m excited to do it though!</p><p>Day 1: Cross-dressing/Lingerie — Saimota<br/>Day 2: Praise kink — Davekat<br/>Day 3: Overstimulation — Shukita<br/>Day 4: Choking — Asanoya<br/>Day 5: Public sex — Miritama<br/>Day 6: SM — Saiouma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cross-dressing/Lingerie — Saimota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags:<br/>Cross-dressing (sailor uniform), lingerie, riding, rough sex, slight cock warming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is what you want?” Shuichi calls from the other side of the bathroom door. “It looks kinda… off-putting to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kaito sits down in the armchair in his room. He’s been pacing around for about ten minutes, waiting for Shuichi, who’s been locked in the bathroom for that long. When Kaito suggested it about a week ago, Shuichi was actually pretty happy to try it out, only if just a little bit shy about it, which made it all the more cuter. What proved the most difficult part was actually getting ready for it. They decided to borrow it from Miu, who they figured was the only girl who would be fine with it. And she was. More than fine with it. Her suggestively horny remarks left Shuichi a blushing oaf. </p><p> </p><p>Now here they are, in Kaito’s room, about to really try it out. Both of them were nervous, worried about what the other would think, but Kaito was easily the most anxious of the two.</p><p> </p><p>His knee rapidly bops up and down. “We don’t have to do it if you’re feeling uncomfortable, bro. We can give the uniform back to Miu and pretend this never happened if you want!”</p><p> </p><p>Kaito heard Shuichi audibly sigh, even behind the door. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m fine with it? You don’t have to be so nervous, I’m just worried I won’t live up to your expectations. The chest area of this is a bit… big for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. I haven’t even seen you yet, I’m sure you look incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence passes, and Shuichi calls out, “Okay, I think I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaito jumps out of his seat and points all his attention towards the door, which slowly opens and out steps his smaller boyfriend showing a little bit more skin than he’s used to. He wears an extra of Miu’s pink sailor uniform, complete with the matching short skirt and the scantily dipped decollete. The ribbon is tied in a sloppy bow (he did the best he could) and he wears tight black thigh-highs on his legs.</p><p> </p><p>He avoids eye contact with Kaito, his eyes pointed toward the ground and his face the same color as the uniform. Kaito just stands dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do—” Shuichi’s voice cracks. “Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kaito didn’t realize how dry his mouth was until he tried to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, y-yeah… you look…” <em> better than anything I ever imagined </em>, he wanted to say, but he couldn’t force out any more words.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi’s hands ball up into fists and he tucks his hair behind his ear. “Jeez, this is so embarrassing,” he fidgets around. “I assume you like it…?” His mouth forms a small smile and he glances up at Kaito, whose heart skips a bit too many beats.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kaito’s able to move again, he immediately grabs his boyfriend’s head and pulls him into a kiss. Shuichi’s a little surprised at first, the blush on his face grows darker, but quickly reciprocates, fisting Kaito’s shirt and turning his head to deepen the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They both pull away moments later, panting, wanting more.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Kaito’s able to say. “Sorry. That was sudden.” He fervently nods and smiles. “Yeah, I do like it. You look so damn perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>He leans down and sweeps Shuichi off his feet, the other flinching from the sudden action. “K-Kaito!” He stutters as Kaito carries him over to the bed. Kaito drops him on the bed and climbs over him, taking in the flustered boy below him some more.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi’s already pretty disheveled, his usually neat hair having many flyaways, the uniform just slightly big on him, but the perfect fit at the same time. He’s been building up his muscles lately, but he still has a small feminine figure, and with his pretty face, one could easily think he was really a girl like this.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito leans down and brings him into another kiss, this time more passionate than the last. Shuichi opens his mouth to let Kaito slip in, and their tongues tangle together. The longer it lasts, the more whiny Shuichi gets as he wraps his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kaito, please,” he mutters, panting, “It’s too much.”</p><p> </p><p>The other boy pulls back, a little alarmed. “Too much?”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi’s eyes widen. “A-Ah, wait, I didn’t mean stop. Keep going, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaito snorts and goes to fuss with the ribbon on the uniform. “If I’m not mistaken, you seem more into this than I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Maybe so.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaito gets the ribbon undone and reties it into a nicer knot. Shuichi looks down at it and chuckles. “I guess I didn’t do a good enough job.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a tricky thing to get right, you know,” Kaito plays along. “A girl should know how to do it properly, Shuichi.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insufferable sometimes, you know that?” Shuichi smiles and pulls Kaito into another, chaste kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito travels down Shuichi’s body, his hand squeezes and kneads the boy’s thigh. His other hand snakes under the skirt and goes to touch Shuichi. It’s Kaito’s turn to blush this time as he’s met with panties. Lacy girl panties. Courtesy of Miu as well.</p><p> </p><p>“...D-Did you ask for this too?” Kaito asks.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, I didn’t,” Shuichi covers his face in embarrassment. “It was an extra gift from her… there was a bra too…”</p><p> </p><p>Kaito didn’t ask, his hand immediately goes under the uniform to check, and is met with the same lacy fabric over Shuichi’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” he exhales, somehow getting even more turned on. His hand stays there, playing with his nipple through the fabric, making Shuichi keen back with a whine.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi’s reserved persona quickly falls apart under Kaito, and he can’t get enough of it. He’s been ignoring it for a while, but it’s getting too painful. He undoes his pants and pulls out his aching dick. Shuichi keeps his hazy eyes glued on him as he does so.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wait,” Kaito mutters, “I need to…” he reaches over for the lube from the nightstand drawer. He starts pouring some onto his fingers before Shuichi stops him.</p><p> </p><p>“No need,” he pulls the underwear line out of the way and over to the side. “I already prepped in the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaito snorts again, rubbing the lube right on his dick. “God I love you.” He kisses Shuichi again and brushes his lips against his ear. “You just couldn’t wait for me, could you, Shuichi?”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi gasps from that alone. Kaito takes that as a sign to start pushing in, turning Shuichi’s quick gasp to a long moan. Not long after is Kaito fully sheathed inside Shuichi, the intense tight heat surrounding him. Shuichi is breathing heavily underneath him, a thin layer of sweat all over him, the uniform already ruined (Miu <em> did </em> say to give it back to her with all the stains…), his hair sticking to his forehead and generally all over the place. </p><p> </p><p>Kaito starts to move, and Shuichi keens forward, overwhelmed by the feeling. He starts off slow but quickly picks up the pace and both quickly become panting, moaning messes.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito is close, so close, until Shuichi stops him and pulls himself out.</p><p> </p><p>“Shuichi?” Kaito asks, half-aware but mostly alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi doesn’t say anything as he pushes Kaito onto the bed and climbs on top of him. He pulls the uniform over his head and throws it off to the side. He discards the skirt as well, leaving only the lingerie and the thigh-highs. Still without a word, he sinks himself back onto Kaito’s length, throwing his head back with a low groan. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit…” Kaito grunts as Shuichi bounces himself up and down on him, falling apart even faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” he moans, “It’s so deep, it’s so deep, fuck fuck fuck fuck…” </p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing but feeling, the addicting sensations repeating over and over, getting each of them closer to release at every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi is the first to come. He cries out a loud, drawn-out moan and his eyes roll back towards the ceiling as violent shivers race across his entire body. He releases all over his stomach, his dick still sticking out against the tight lacy fabric.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito follows almost immediately after. He grabs Shuichi’s hips in a painful grip and pulls him up and down, Shuichi’s warmth violently twitching around him. Tears flood his eyes and fall down his face from the overstimulation. Kaito burrows himself into Shuichi as deep as possible and releases into him with a deep groan.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’ve both come down from their high, with Kaito’s cock still inside him, Shuichi collapses entirely onto his chest. Neither have the energy to say anything, so they just lay there, listening to the sound of each other’s heartbeat until they fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi is out like a light in only five minutes. Kaito takes in the image of his serene, beautiful boyfriend one last time before he eventually succumbs to sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Praise kink — Davekat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags:<br/>Praise kink, crying, non-penetrative sex, fluff (because I am incapable of writing Davekat that’s not fluffy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave had a praise kink.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been moirails for a long time, but Karkat found this out on total accident. It’s not like he <em> wanted </em> to notice that Dave perks up and even slightly squirms whenever he gets complimented. It’s not like he <em> wanted </em> to pay attention to the fact that he had to go to the bathroom every time someone said his music was cool. </p><p> </p><p>Did he secretly crave attention? Karkat wondered. From what he’s told him, Dave <em> did </em> have a pretty shit lusus, maybe he gets off to affection he didn’t get as a grub? It could be that he just gets plain, non-horny excited when people pay attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>Being the responsible moirail he is, Karkat decided to talk to him about it. Which is how he got into this situation, and where he finds himself now. Turns out humans need a bit of coaxing to bring up stuff like this, cause when you ask about it out of the blue, the only thing you get is a flustered, disheveled Dave who’s been anxiously rambling for 10 minutes now and shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. Karkat tuned out about halfway through it, and now he’s just trying to think of a way to stop him. He’s learned the hard way that this’ll go on for hours if he lets it.</p><p> </p><p>He has tried interrupting several times now, but it’s like Dave doesn’t hear him at all.</p><p> </p><p>After exhausting all his options, he comes up with his last resort.</p><p> </p><p>“You have pretty eyes, Dave.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost comical how quickly he shuts his mouth. He whips his head toward Karkat with the most intense expression he’s ever seen on Dave. It’s not an angry expression, it’s just one he’s never seen. He looks… caught off guard.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth again to say something, and his lips form words, but no sound comes from him.</p><p> </p><p>Karkat straightens his back and looks him dead in the eyes. “I was just thinking about that as you were talking. About the other feelings jam we had weeks ago. The one where you took off your glasses and I saw your eyes for the first time. All I remember thinking is they were very pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“P— pre—” Dave is struggling to speak right now. Karkat feels accomplished that he was able to short-circuit Dave’s brain in a few words. He’ll relish that feeling completely later.</p><p> </p><p>Karkat was expecting him to ollie the fuck out of there as quick as possible, but Dave didn’t try to escape. He just sort of melted in on himself, a deep blush growing on his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Dave…?” Karkat says, just a little worried. “You good?” Dave was expressive in his own weird ways, but Dave Strider never <em> blushed </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-You idiot,” Dave mutters, “D-Don’t say shit like that if you’re just gonna follow it up with a ‘you good?’.” He did his best Karkat impression there, which was pretty piss-poor. “I swear, you have the social capabilities of a worm.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Do you want me to compliment you more?”</p><p> </p><p>Dave once again opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Karkat decides to take that as a yes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, it’s not just your eyes, but I… think you’re a pretty person in general. I used to think that way back when I met you. I didn’t think it was valid at first since you four were the only four humans I’ve ever seen, but now here, on Earth C, seeing more and more humans, I think your face is still more nicely shaped and pleasant to look at than most.”</p><p> </p><p>Dave lets out a high-pitched noise. Karkat looks over him to check on how he’s doing. He’s doubled over onto the couch and shaking.</p><p> </p><p>That’s a little worrying.</p><p> </p><p>“Dave?!” Karkat twists around and pulls Dave’s face up to meet him. His shades fall off, and his sparkling red eyes are glossy with… tears. </p><p> </p><p>Before Karkat can stress over it, Dave cuts him off. “Relax. I’m not sad. It’s just…” He bites the inside of his lips. “I’ve never been called pretty before.”</p><p> </p><p>They look into each other’s eyes for a while until Karkat leans down and gently kisses him. Dave is quick to kiss back. </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the room is quick to heat up.</p><p> </p><p>Karkat goes to palm Dave’s tent, and he immediately whines and pushes into it, craving more stimulation. Karkat delivers. He climbs on top of Dave and unbuttons his pants, pulling his dick out. Dave gasps as the cool air hits him, and the gasp is prolonged into a small groan as Karkat takes it and rubs it.</p><p> </p><p>Dave breaks the kiss as his head falls back, melting into Karkat’s touch. He’s already so close until he suddenly lets go. Dave looks to see what he’s doing and he jerks back with another moan as he feels Karkat’s slippery bulge wrapping around his length. With his hands free, Karkat feels up Dave’s body, praise after praise spilling out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They both come only seconds later, spilling on each other’s chests. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Overstimulation — Shukita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags:<br/>Overstimulation, mind break, bondage, toys/vibrators, multiple orgasms, passing out, masturbation, bukkake, masochism, aftercare<br/>Dubious tags but explicit consent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusuke loved the sensation of his mind breaking, which they both found out after much experimentation. He was obsessed with the metaphorical expression of the mind, and what physically manifestations he can produce from the feeling into his art.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a strange thing to crave, Akira knew, but he’d rather give Yusuke his weird desires than make him suffer through another art block. Besides, everything about Yusuke is weird anyway. Akira finds new quirks in his boyfriend everyday, and that just makes spending time with him all the more fun.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about all of this as he reads a magazine at his desk. One about a planetarium in Ikebukuro, the one Yusuke had said one time he wanted to go to. It’s a little difficult to focus on the passage, given the noises behind him on his bed, but he at least pretends to look enraptured in the text.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes the page and steals a glance over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Yusuke lays there on his bed, his wrists tied to the bedpost and his shins tied to his thighs. The toy inside him thrums away, no sign of the intensity stopping or changing. After his second or third orgasm— which has formed a murky white puddle on his torso— his entire body has started to shake along with it. His mouth perpetually hangs slack, a whimper escaping from it every once and a while, and his eyes are rolled back. Tear streaks and drool lines wet and dry paint the sides of his face. His hair, usually well kept and perfect, is a sweaty mess that sticks to his face and arms </p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing?” Akira asks as casually as possible, closing the magazine.</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke starts struggling to speak, but it looks like words are the furthest thing from his numbed mind right now.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too much it’s too much,” he moans, “Oh god it’s so much, Akira…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira puts the magazine down. “Do you wanna stop?”</p><p> </p><p>This is normal behavior, but Akira just wants to make sure. They both explicitly agree every time that only times it’ll end is if the safeword is said or Yusuke passes out. The results tend to be more the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke shakes his head as vigorously as he can manage. “No, no no no no no don't stop… I— I’m so…”</p><p> </p><p>As he speaks, his entire body seizes up and a particularly loud groan escapes his mouth. The tremors quaking his body grow stronger, and Akira figures he just came again. Nothing came out though, making it dry and most likely painful.</p><p> </p><p>That’s another thing Yusuke got off on though: pain.</p><p> </p><p>He pretty much checks all the boxes of a textbook masochist. </p><p> </p><p>Akira loses focus on keeping himself distracted as he stares at Yusuke whimper and squirm around. It’s the perfect view, really, and Akira finds himself getting all hot and bothered just looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>His hand snakes down and starts to palm the tent growing in his pants. Yusuke’s also told him there’s no shame if Akira wants to use his body as well during the session, whether literally or just pleasuring himself with the view (after all, he said, he’s making Akira watch him indulge himself in such vile desires; it’s only fair).</p><p> </p><p>So Akira walks over and stands right over Yusuke to do exactly that.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls himself out and lazily strokes himself, his eyes surveying every illicit part of Yusuke’s body. </p><p> </p><p>Yusuke, on the other hand, is too far gone to even notice Akira above him. Now that he’s so close to him, he can hear the mindless things Yusuke mutters under his own breath, so quiet Akira doesn’t think he knows he’s doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Akiraakiraakiraakiraakira it’s too much it’s too much it’s too much please please please please please please please pleasepleasepleaseplease… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Akira uses the devilish whispers to boost his own arousal, the speed of his hand picking up.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long at all before his abdomen starts to boil with climax, his hand goes to cover the grunt that escapes his mouth. He releases all over Yusuke’s face, who gives an additional moan from the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to tense up all over again and squirm even harder, and the dizzy Akira thinks he’s close yet again. He sits on the bed next to Yusuke and runs his fingers through his dark hair, stroking some locks out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Every muscle in Yusuke’s body goes taut and he sucks in a pained gasp as he comes for what must be the fifth or sixth time that night. His body language screams that it was excruciating as well as the final straw, because in the next moment, he collapses back onto the bed, completely quiet and completely limp.</p><p> </p><p>He passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Akira quickly moves. He turns off the toy and gently removes it from Yusuke and he undoes all the rope keeping him tied down. He retrieves the bucket of water and washcloths he kept near his desk, and starts to douse and wash his boyfriend off.</p><p> </p><p>Aftercare after sessions like this usually take hours, and that’s not including the time it takes for Yusuke to wake up (during that time Akira spends cleaning up and stabilizing him).</p><p> </p><p>As Akira runs the damp washcloth across his cheek, he pauses to take a good look at Yusuke’s face. He smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Even when he’s unconscious and messy, he still looks as beautiful as ever. He slowly leans over and gently kisses his forehead, before continuing to wash him off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Choking — Asanoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day late but I'm trying my best not to get behind so two updates today!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TAGS:<br/>Choking, size difference, rough sex, dirty talk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite all the reassurance, nervousness still flows through Asahi’s body like blood. To keep himself stabilized, he’s been keeping his eyes glued to Noya’s, only ever breaking eye contact to blink. The big, cat-like eyes that calm him down but get him excited at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lines himself up with Noya’s stretched entrance and nudges against it, making Noya falter just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s always baffled by the difference in size between the two of them. Noya is more than a foot shorter than him and at least half his weight, making it seem like an impossible fit anytime they have sex. Noya’s energetic nature is partly to blame, seeing as though he does tend to assume some semblance of control every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The issue is Noya’s into all these different things, and Asahi, a pretty sheltered vanilla guy himself, has a hard time keeping up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only natural that when Noya came up to him a couple hours ago saying “choke me and call me a bitch” that a brain malfunction was the first thing that happened to Asahi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good there, Asahi?” Noya’s surprisingly calm voice pulls him from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi blinks a few times then looks back at him. “Y-Yeah, sorry! Just got a little distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re about to stick it in me, man, how can you get distracted?” Noya snorts. A rhetorical question, but Asahi is embarrassed regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna put it in now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready when you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing to flicker across Noya’s face is pain. That used to alarm Asahi, but he knows it’s completely normal. No matter how much prep they do, it’s impossible for Asahi’s above-average length to comfortably slide in Noya’s small body with no resistance. Asahi took his time though, because while it was inevitable it would hurt, he didn’t want to make it hurt more than necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute or so later and he’s fully seated inside Noya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Noya pants, sweat already running down his forehead. “You’re so big, holy fucking shit. K-Keep going, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Noya gave him permission, he started moving. In, and out. Slow taking it out, then a rough jab in; exactly the way Noya liked it. A few minutes like this with a gradual increase in speed and Noya became putty in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Harder,” he moans, “please. Choke me, Asahi. Call— c-call me dirty… call me a bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Asahi does get in the mood just as much as Noya does, most of his mental walls disappear, and he doesn’t think twice about reaching out and wrapping his big, rough hand around Noya’s neck. He leans down so his lips trail along Noya’s flushed ears and whispers dirty things to him, things he would die of embarrassment if he was caught saying them in a more lucid state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hot breath on Noya’s earshell sends tingles down his spine and straight to his dick. He’s about to ramble some more, but the hand on his throat tightens, cutting off his oxygen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi continues to drive into him with his hand firm around his neck. Tears well up and fall down Noya’s face, but his expression is totally blissed out. “You like that, don’t you,” he grunts, “You like when I choke you and rough you up, you dirty bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He secretly hopes he’s doing a good job at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Noya’s moans are anything to go by, he’s doing stellar. Once he feels Noya start to go slack, he lets go to let him catch his breath, but doesn’t give him too much relief. He starts to fuck him harder and faster, and Noya is still trying to catch up. Once he feels it’s safe, Asahi squeezes his neck again and drives right into Noya’s prostate. The boy below him lets out strangled gasps and moans and writhes under Asahi’s grip. Asahi would be alarmed if it weren’t for Noya at the same time reaching down to jerk himself off to the same rhythm of Asahi’s thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s starting to falter too. The way Noya tightens around him the longer he goes without oxygen, it’s almost painful but it feels impossibly good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit, Noya might have given him yet another new fetish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s the first to come, digging as deep as possible into Noya and releasing everything. Noya follows seconds after, quickly jerking himself to completion at the added sensation of his guts being filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi takes his hand off, pulls out, and flops on the bed right next to Noya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Noya says, dazed, “That was incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” is all Asahi can say. His mind is just blank, still in his post-high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hefty, long grunt, Noya turns his body and falls on top of Asahi. “I’m gonna need your help soon.” He closes his eyes. “I currently can’t move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s just… take a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Public sex — Miritama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TAGS:<br/>Public sex, fingering, light humiliation, spit as lube, handjobs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I-I’m starting to believe this is a bad idea…” Tamaki stutters, his head falling to look at the floor. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio kisses his forehead. “If you don’t want to anymore, we can always stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tamaki digs his face into the crook of Mirio’s neck and fidgets with his shirt collar. “Ah, n-no. I— I still want to… try it out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, as to make as little noise as possible, Mirio pushes Tamaki against the bathroom stall wall with his own body and wraps his arms around him. “Don’t be afraid to let me know if you want to stop,” he says. Tamaki sheepishly nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tamaki continues whispering back to him as Mirio works on pulling his pants and underwear down to his thighs. “I-It’s just that… s-someone could walk in at any second, a-and we’d be caught and get in trouble, and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s what excites you, right?” Mirio smiles at Tamaki, whose blush somehow grows even darker and spreads to more of his face. He tilts his head downwards again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio brings his fingers up to Tamaki’s mouth, who takes them with his tongue and sucks on them, coating them in saliva. Once Mirio is satisfied, he takes his fingers out and brings them down to Tamaki’s bare ass. He sticks them in one at a time, getting a nice whimper from Tamaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since they are in a school bathroom, they agreed on just fingering for today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two fingers in and Tamaki’s knees are already going weak. Mirio knows exactly where his weak spot is, and right now he’s not afraid to abuse the hell out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mirio, Mirio,” Tamaki whispers his name over and over like a mantra. Mirio leans over and kisses his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be quiet, Tamaki,” he teases. “Someone could walk in at any moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly goes to cover his mouth to muffle the moan that escapes him. His hands stay there, keeping that part of his face hidden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio can see the blood drain out of his face when they both hear the sound of the bathroom door opening. Both of them stop moving, especially Tamaki, who is as motionless and pale as a marble statue. The person takes their time walking past their stall and into the one next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tamaki’s eyes dart around several times until he meets Mirio’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio would think the mood would be ruined for Tamaki, but the blush comes back to his face. Mirio smirks and decides to take advantage of this. He wiggles his fingers a little, and Tamaki’s eyes go wide. He experiments with shifting his fingers around, and Tamaki reacts beautifully: keeping his moans down at all costs, even if it means writhing around and sinking his teeth into his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person finishes up, the toilet flushes, the stall opens, and they walk right back out the bathroom door. They both hear it shut and wait 30 seconds before Tamaki takes his arm out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-wh-what were you thinking?!” He stammers, embarrassed beyond belief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio snorts and laughs. “Oh come on, you liked it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— Ye— I-I—” Tamaki can’t form any sort of comeback, so he just snaps his mouth shut. “Just, keep going…” He shifts around on Mirio’s fingers. “P-Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in a second, Mirio takes Tamaki off the wall and turns him around, pressing his chest to his boyfriend’s back. With one arm he keeps Tamaki’s torso elevated over the toilet and with the other he continues driving his finger’s into Tamaki with renowned vigor, aiming directly for his prostate every single time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tamaki just falls apart underneath him, the only things escaping him are moans and whispers of Mirio’s name. His voice cracks and his moans raise above a whisper as he reaches his climax, spilling into the toilet below him. Mirio milks him through it and then pulls out, letting Tamaki stand back up on his quaking legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio takes his own length out and rapidly jerks himself toward the toilet as well, but Tamaki pushes his hand away and does it for him. He quickly finishes and they both spend minutes stabilizing themselves and cleaning up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tamaki’s hair and uniform is a mess, but that’s not out of the ordinary, and Mirio spends about 5 minutes fixing his hair back. Once they made sure they left no trace, they shared a quick, chaste kiss and walked out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10 minutes separately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot more work into it than Tamaki thought, and he decided it would just be a once-in-a-while thing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SM — Saiouma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TAGS:<br/>Sadism/Masochism, handcuffs, knife play, blindfolds, dirty talk, grinding</p>
<p>!!DUB-CON!!<br/>(Please take caution when reading this one!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“K-Kokichi! Wait a sec!” Shuichi stutters as he’s back onto the edge of the bed. He falls on it and looks back up at Kokichi, who grins down at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Shuichi?” He mocks a caring tone and grabs Shuichi’s wrists. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now. You just got here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi struggles, but Kokichi’s grip is unnaturally firm for such a small person. “I-I didn’t ask for this, you’re the one who called me here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader rolls his eyes and sighs, as if Shuichi is saying the most stupid thing he’s ever heard. “You’re the one who decided to come. You should have had at least an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what I wanted, given the fact that I was pretty suggestive about it in my note.” He reaches over under the heart-shaped bed’s pillow and pulls out some handcuffs he had hidden. “For the Ultimate Detective, you’re pretty slow,” he snorts and locks Shuichi’s wrists in the manacles. Shuichi still struggles, but he seems more stunned than anything that Kokichi is much stronger than he looks or has ever demonstrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi uses more of his weird strength to tie the handcuff’s chain to the headboard, keeping Shuichi on the bed. He smiles down at him like nothing wrong is happening, then he climbs off the bed and heads over to a nearby cabinet. “Just wait a second, Kokichi!” Shuichi yells as he sees Kokichi walking away from him. “Get back here! Let’s talk about this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Whacha wanna talk about?” Kokichi smiles as he searches around the cabinet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi’s surprised by Kokichi’s openness, but he doesn’t falter. “What do you want? Why did you call me here?! What are you going to do?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuichi.” Kokichi cuts him off by saying his name, and the bound boy immediately shuts his mouth. It’s not said in the playful or exaggerated tone he always sports, but in something more sharp. Clear, and cuts right through him. Shuichi keeps shut as Kokichi walks back over to him, keeping his eyes locked on him. He climbs back on the bed, takes a long, shiny knife out and strokes it along Shuichi’s cheek. A snake-like grin stretches across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you’re quite the masochist, is that true?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi’s mouth feels like sandpaper. “Wh-Wha…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always let people push you around. Even with girls, you’re always the passive one and get bossed around. And you never complain. In fact, Miu and Tsumugi called you that very thing not too long ago. And? You didn’t disagree, you just kept doing what you usually do, letting other people take advantage of your submissiveness.” Kokichi continues to play with the blade of the knife against Shuichi’s face. “I want to play with you Shuichi. Will you let me do that? Will you have fun with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kokichi, stop…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi cuts him off again by stabbing the knife into the mattress next to his head. His eyes were wide and dark and the most manic, poisonous smile Shuichi’s ever seen paints his face. There’s malice dripping from every part of him, and he almost doesn’t look human. Shuichi didn’t even realize how hard he was shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t say no was an option, Shuichi.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi’s face instantly relaxes, seeming the effect he was going for has been achieved. He wears a more normal smile on his face and pulls the knife out of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi watches Kokichi continue to play with the knife with wide, panicked eyes. His mouth hangs open, but words are impossible for him considering he’s shaking like a leaf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi takes off his checkered scarf and ties it around Shuichi’s eyes as a blindfold. The blindfold practically doubles Shuichi’s sensitivity and jumpiness, and only turns Kokichi on even more seeing his organization’s pattern on him. Like a mark of ownership and submission, further cementing Shuichi’s status underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi brings the knife closer to Shuichi again, and he starts to tense up. The metal brushes against his skin, but glides along it with no skin being broken. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> being cut though are his clothes, which does nothing to help his panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of Shuichi’s clothes are soon in scraps and shreds tossed aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuichi!” Kokichi gasps with overdramatic amazement. “You should have told me you had such a cute feminine body.” He starts stroking Shuichi’s skin and tracing his outlines and groping his curves. “I know tons of people who would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a body like this under them. Take out </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> little bugger…” Kokichi flicked the head of Shuichi’s semi which tore out a sound from the boy that wasn’t exactly one of 100% pain. This did not go unnoticed by the supreme leader. “...And no one would even think you were a boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kokichi, stop…” Shuichi pants. For someone supposed to be resisting, Kokichi notices there’s not a lot of anger in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, but Shumai,” Kokichi sticks out his bottom lip in mock sympathy. He takes a hold of Shuichi’s dick and fiddles around with it boredly. “You haven’t resisted me as much as you could have, and you’re almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span> over here. Call me crazy, but I think you’re getting off on this.” Kokichi lowers his head and licks a long stripe up Shuichi’s length. The boy throws his head back in a choked moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Kokichi grimaces and sits back up. “I won’t lie: as hot as that is, I’ve never liked the taste. It’s sweaty and salty and it’s too gross to lie about. Besides, if I blow you, there’s nothing I get out of it.” He cocks his head to the side. “Hey Shumai, what if you blow me? I’m sure a whore like you loves the taste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi doesn’t answer, and Kokichi grows another smile. “On second thought… I’m not patient enough for that, I just want to skip straight to the main part, if that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers are immediately rubbing against Shuichi’s hole, and he flinches back. “A-Ah, Kokichi! H-Hold on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi ignores him. “Would you rather lube with no prep or prep with no lube?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little pain-loving bitch like you would love that, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Shuichi still tries to protest and squirm around, but one look at his prick tells anyone he’s probably the most turned on he’s ever been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeny meeny miney…” Picking for him, Kokichi obtains and rubs lube on his dick. He keeps Shuichi’s hips still and lines himself up. “...Mo!” he grunts as he plunges straight into Shuichi as quick and deep as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi has never heard Shuichi speak above a controlled shout, or seen him completely lose his reserved composure, so it was unbelievably delicious to hear him scream at the top of his lungs the moment Kokichi sinks in. The tense and tight rubber band of his body snapped, making him a writhing mess on the sheets. Kokichi sighs, all the good sensations flooding him at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good, Shumai!” He laughs, grinding inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi’s breath catches in his throat, and he chokes on his spit. “Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh fuck… K-Kokichi…!” He groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of it passes in a blur. Kokichi planned to tease him a bit more, but he gets completely absorbed in the tight, tight feeling of Shuichi squeezing around him. There’s a little part of him that suggests maybe he should’ve prepped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi’s a big boy though, he can take a little pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi keeps the detective’s hips steeled in place as he pounds into him as quick and hard as possible. Shuichi’s thrashing started transitioning from resistance to shaking, squirming pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kokichi, Kokichi, Kokichi… s-stop, I’m… a-ah… I’m so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi leans down and nips at his exposed neck. “Are you close, Shuichi?” Another dark, sadistic smile grows on his face. “Are you really about to make a mess and come all over yourself? That’s pretty disgusting.” Kokichi’s hand snakes through Shuichi’s legs and pumps his leaking dick. Shuichi croaks out another overwhelmed moan. “I made you do this, and you’re getting off on it? That really is the sluttiest thing I’ve ever seen. Even cheap street whores don’t get off on being forced.” Whatever Kokichi’s sick idea of dirty talk was, it was having an effect on Shuichi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi bit hard into Shuichi’s neck as he dug himself as deep as possible and released, painting the furthest parts of the detective’s insides white with come. He rides out his orgasm a bit more then pulls out with a satisfied sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was good, Shuichi,” he says to the dazed Shuichi. He leans over and pulls off the blindfold to meet his eyes. They’re red and watery and filled with shame. His beautiful eyelashes stick together from the tears. He looks at Kokichi like an injured puppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my bad,” Kokichi grins, “You didn’t come, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi doesn’t say anything, just unconsciously grinds towards him. Kokichi’s eyes narrow. “Do you still want to come?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please,” Shuichi coughs out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi shrugs. “If you say so,” he says as he puts his knee in between Shuichi’s legs. “Grind on me. Like a dog in heat. You’ll come like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi pulls away at first, taken aback by Kokichi’s demand. One look at him though tells Shuichi that he’s not kidding. The sadistic smile never leaves his face, and he looks down at him like he’s a pest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on,” Kokichi licks his lips and nudges his shin against Shuichi’s aching length. The boy flinches with a quick gasp, and reluctantly gives in to the desperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes himself forward until he’s against Kokichi’s leg (still clothed, by the way. He never did take his clothes off) and starts off slow, rubbing against the fabric of the pants. The need grows exponentially by the second, and Shuichi is very soon full-on completely rutting against his leg, just as Kokichi wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More tears stream down his face as he grinds nonstop, chasing an orgasm that seems almost impossible to reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he feels the heat in his lower abdomen boil to a climax, dark clouds rim his vision as he comes all over Kokichi’s pants. It’s a humiliating sight, but Shuichi currently doesn’t know how to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll really cry about it later, when the weight of everything sinks in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was probably the most pathetic thing I’ve ever seen,” Kokichi says so, so plainly. He attempts to wipe off his pants on Shuichi’s leg, getting most of it off and further dirtying him. “Ah well, it was pretty fun getting to watch you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> let go. I’ll let everyone know you have the cutest screams,” Kokichi leans forward and licks the tears off Shuichi’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets the knife and cuts off the rope tying the handcuffs to the headboard, leaving Shuichi in just the manacles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s a smart boy, he can figure out the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a renewed bounce in his step, he hops off the bed and skips out the room, the sound of the door slamming shut being the final noise to plummet Shuichi into total stillness and silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got a little too into this one<br/>My apologies ._.;;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider leaving comments and/or requests for a ship/kink you wanna see! I love everything you guys write me ^u^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>